Matthew Ryo
=Dr Matthew Ryo= Full Name = Dr. Matthew A. Ryo Age = 28 Height = 5’9’’ Weight = 150lbs Eye Color = Dark Brown Hair Color = Dark Brown Planet of Origin = Earth Species = Human Faction = Paragon Companion = N/A Family = N/A Background Information Background A Child Prodigy Matthew was born in 2172 as the son of two wealthy inventors and heir to an estimated thirty five billion dollars worth of technology contracts. Before even reaching the age of one, Matthew showed his immense intelligence by already learning how to communicate. He would later go on to graduate elementary school at age six, and high school at age twelve. Due to strong influence by his parents Matthew had naturally been attracted to the field of technology. In 2184, Matthew entered a master’s program, graduating four years later at sixteen with a degree in military technology. While a genius, throughout his childhood Matthew was able to make friends with kids his age or older. Throughout college, Matthew dated a number of girls from his local middle school and high school, keeping a ‘life’ while obtaining an education. Immediately after graduation, Matthew continued his education obtaining a doctorate. Mastering the Art of Technology Matthew went on to receive his doctorate at age eighteen. In 2190, shortly after completing his doctorate, his father asked for his assistance in the design of the SSR-1 Frigate. Complying, the Frigate design was completed later that year, and production began in 2193. Soon after, the Doctor began to design various vessels. Amongst his designs were several vehicles including the WO-1 Fighter, of which had been logged as fully designed by 2194. In the summer of 2194, while speaking at the Museum of Flight in Seattle, Dr. Ryo found himself the target of an assassination attempt, which resulted in the death of three of the members of the security team. Although the killer was never caught, the common belief is that it was a mercenary hired by one of the many competitors of his father. In 2195, Dr. Ryo published his first book, discussing his childhood and the modern requirements for a military vessel. Protective Designs In 2196, Matthew had a change of heart; his love for ship designs was wearing out, and he began to seek a different hobby, moving to Illium. There, he found a love for the design of protective armor, and began to educate himself under another doctorate program. By 2198, Matthew completed his second doctorate on the study of armor technology. That same year, Matthew designed and introduced the Dead Key Mark I armor to the Systems Alliance Military. Shortly before 2197, Matthew introduced his WO-1 Fighter design to the Systems Alliance Military as a cheap and effective alternative to modern fighters. His ground breaking design was approved in October of 2198, and production began in January of 2199. Around the same time that this production began, Dr. Ryo struck a deal with Hahne-Kedar to produce a modified variant of the Dead Key Mark I armor for public use. Since 2199, Matthew has begun the design of Artificial intelligence and robotics. Personality Matt Ryo has several different doctorates, and as such is obviously very intelligent. He’s a heterosexual, but believes in true love. Matthew can be awkward, and has harsh beliefs about the galaxy; there's hundreds, if not thousands of groups that simply seek to do harm to the beings of the galaxy. He doesn’t see himself as ever hating anyone, but considers his ‘enemies’ as people that he strongly dislikes. Despite this, Dr. Ryo is paranoid, and will first examine an individual's behaviors before perusing a relationship, even something as basic as a conversation. While this doesn't make him anti-social, it limits his social life drastically; if he drinks, it's in privacy. Even his most trusted allies knows there are limits to how far he lets relationships go; he'll date someone, but he's not the type to marry. He'll befriend someone, but he'll keep himself prepared to walk away. While he hasn't necessarily gone crazy, this has lead Matthew to occasionally think aloud. Military Information Occupation Private Contractor Class Upper Class Armor N/A Weapons Pistols M-6 Phalanx Out of Character Thread Links Category:Characters